Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Brandon completes in his favorite game, he earns $580$ points. Brandon already has $190$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2760$ points before he goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Brandon needs to complete to reach his goal?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Brandon will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Brandon wants to have at least $2760$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2760$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2760$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 580 + 190 \geq 2760$ $ x \cdot 580 \geq 2760 - 190 $ $ x \cdot 580 \geq 2570 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2570}{580} \approx 4.43$ Since Brandon won't get points unless he completes the entire level, we round $4.43$ up to $5$ Brandon must complete at least 5 levels.